Life styles of the rich and famous
by Beatlesfanatic4ever
Summary: Lily get a makover by her mugle friends when she turns 15 but will she go from loner to popular
1. Default Chapter

Life Styles of the Rich and Famous

Disclaimer: I only own the plot not Harry Potter stuff. But if there are names you don't recognize then they are probable mine.

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was always shunned at school from every one. It wasn't always like that for her. She was never the least popular person or the least noticed person. All that started happing when she came to Hogwarts when she left a place where people understand and respect her. Sure they had tried making friend with me she would always think but they could never understand me. Just because I like to do things others don't and I don't like to follow the trends.

"I could tell any one from the student body that I was once one of the most popular and respected people at my old school and they would laugh till their heads fall off." 14 year old Lily Evans said one spring morning to Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

"Lily any one who got to know ya could see why that's believable."

"Some times I wish I had never come to Hogwarts. Right about now if I went to a mugle school I would be training and practicing hard to be noticed enough by scouts to be able to register this coming Christmas for the all national UK Dance Compaction. It would take place some time next February and would end when all but one was eliminated in December. And then there is the Battle of the bands all 4th years and up could compete in this March at the school I would be going to North England High. How I miss all my friends. Look I have to go I have exams to day. Bye."

"Bye Lily good luck. Remember they aren't worth being friends with if they won't except you for who you are."

Bye the end of the day Lily was happy exams were over. She could go back to being invisible with out being call book head, or so she thought.

"Well look who we have here ladies a loner."

"A pathetic one at that Drisila." Missy Draclune said to her friend.

Drisila was the most popular girl in her year and second most popular girl in the school. Her older sister was the most popular. Drisila and her cronies were known as the ladies for a reason Lily could never figure out.

"Let's take care of the trash." Kipsi Van added.

"What are you going to do about it loner beat us up?" Missy said with a Slytherin sneer on her face.

"Missy she's not strong enough to do that. But if she tried it would give us a laugh1" Drisila said starting to laugh.

"Good one Drisila!" Missy said laughing to.

"Godzilla, Dracula I could beat you up so easy it's not even funny." Lily said making the girls shut up quickly.

"Get her." Godzilla said. (A./N Drisila will be called Godzilla a lot same with Missy being called Dracula.)

The fight was going down hill for the ladies until help arived.

"What the heck are you doing to my girlfriend freak!? Guys lets take care of the trash!"

With that Lily started using dance moves to not get hit and make them hit each other and she would have won if it wasn't for...

"What on earth are you lot doing!! This is a school not a battle field and you are all Gryffindors. To my office now!" Professor McGonagal yelled harshly at the group.

When they got to her office she started chewing them out and issuing detentions.

"Potter, Black, Van, Draclune, and, Frebrex you have detentions for 3 weeks for fighting and Evans 1 1/2 for fighting back even for defense."

A second later Professor Glain came in asking for Lily.

"Professor I really need to borrow Lily for a while. I'm having technical difficulties getting something to work.'

"Right go on Miss Evans and no more fights."

Out side the room. "Thank you so much Jasmin for getting me out of there. I was dying from the stench of preps." (A/N Lily is on first name basis with professor Glain.)

"Come on I can't get my record player to work."

Review.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story and the characters that you don't recognize.

I would also like to say thank you to my reviewers for their tips and words of encouragement. They are:

KatKit, The all mighty and powerfulM, Green-Eyed-Moony, TalkToMe: thanks for the spelling and grammar tip the spell check on my computer isn't that great and it doesn't help that I am terrible at spelling, Chaotic Demon, and Miz Greenleaf: thanks for the author alert tip if you can't tell I'm new at this, Cherry Chalk: thanks for the tip, and Amandinka; when McGonagal said Potter and Black she was refering to James Potter And Sirius Black. Thanks again to my reviewers. On with the story with hopefully less grammar and spelling mistakes. But then again my computer is retarded and doesn't catch half the mistakes. By the way Lily wont be picked on a lot much more after maneuvering so much in the last fight to where James Potter (Drisila's boyfriend) and Sirius Black beat themselves up.



"What on Earth is wrong with your record player? You just got it last week. Please don't tell me you broke it already." Lily cried when Professor Glain(whom Lily calls by her first name, Jasmin) brought out her mugle record player in her office on the fourth floor. "You are the bloody Mugle Studies professor and you can't even operate a record player.

"What?!?!?! It's not my fault if the stupid thing wont work..." Jasmin said drifting off when Lily put on a record and turned on the record player.

"You never told me that you had Aerosmith." Lily said before she started singing to the song currently playing.

"How did you get it to work?"

"Not now. Sing with me sing for the years sing for the laughter sing for the tears-"

"Lily stop singing will ya?"

"Oh fine spoiled sport have it your way."

"Lily not to be rude or anything but what do you do during the summer seeing as how you don't have any friends at school?"

"I usually hang out with my cousins and once in a while I see my old friends. Why?"

"Just wondering. At school all the professors know you work hard and deal with being the loner and being picked on. Sometimes after staff meetings some of the other professors and I talk about different and unique you are, not bad different but good different. You don't give in to an idea just because it's what every one is doing. When you chose to do something it's because it is the right thing to do or because you want to not because other people are doing it. This may sound odd but your going to make a great mother some day. You could teach your kids to do something because they want to."

"Because what is popular isn't always right."

"Exactly that is what we love about your personality. That and you are one of the best students at Hogwarts. Along with you have the tendency to see the true ways of people not the act they put on. And you're not afraid to be yourself around others. You show your personality."

"Thanks. Sometimes I fell as if I'm not appreciated much by any one. It's good to know people think I'm a good person. On a happier note when do we get yearbooks?"

"We got them in yesterday and we're giving them out next week. But... seeing as how you are the only student on the yearbook staff and did almost all of the work I think you can go ahead and give you yours."

Lily was the only person on the yearbook staff and put a lot of hard work into the books so she was anxious to see how they turned out. The cover had a redesigned Hogwarts crest on it. Where the Gryffindor lion was suposed to be was a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team holding the Quidditch cup. Where the Slytherin serpent was suposed to be was a picture of the head boy for that year. Where the Ravenclaw raven was suposed to be was a picture of the head girl. And where the Hufflepuff badger was suposed to be was the 6th year prefect who was a shoe in for head girl. Surrounding the crest was picture of quidditch matches, and what ever the student population was concerned with. Flipping through it Lily saw she was elected a few things. Most bookish, most studious, most likely to succeed, and most different. Lily smiled to herself when she saw the last on. Different is true, to true for me.

"These turned out better than I thought they would. Now you must sign my yearbook."

"Fine Lils. Promise me you wont show this to people I'll be hated forever I they find out that I gave you yours early."

"My friend Alexis once told me 'Being bothered by what other people think distracts us from the most important thing, what we think. When you are so worried about how others look at you then you truly are no longer human, but a mindless droied in a world where crazy teen preps rule.' That's what she said to me when I once asked what type of music preps listen to when I was on the dance committee at my old school. Alexis is one of those people who don't care what other people think. You have to prove things to her a lot of the time when you're around her."

**_Flashback_**

"Lils are you going to go around asking people all your life what they think when it is a decision that you are suposed to make on your own because of your unique taste?" A tall blond girl with brown dye in her hair that appeared to have grown out because it was light near the middle of her hair and darker near the bottom asked a 10 year old Lily Evans.

"Alexis I need t know this because I was left to chose the music for the SCHOOL DANCE not a dance for our small group of friends. Preppy people will be there to ya know."

"Right forgot. Anyways Lils you know me I act as if they don't even exist. Now you must take a break from all this work and listen to some music with me." Alexis said as she walked over to the record player and turned on some music.

"Come on then Lex and lets dance." Lily said as she got up and started busting some moves.

End of Flashback

"Oh how I miss the times when I could just hang with all my friends and our main concern was whether we could nail newly learned dance moves. Ugh how I miss that life so much that it's not even funny."

"Lily it's not like your shunned from that life forever. I know you could start a dance team here next year."

"I tried that a couple of years ago. No one was interested in it that much. The only reason that the female population was interested in it was because they got to perform in front of the guys. But when they learned that they actually had to do work they bailed out on the professor who was organizing it all."

"So you were the person who suggested a dance team. Well maybe there is a dance camp you can go to during the summer."

"I went to one for a summer but it was to much for me to see all of my friends there and know that they could compete in competitions and be on school dance teams and I couldn't along with I hated the fact that it wasn't year round. That sucked bad for me."

"Hey you better get to dinner Lily it's getting late."



After dinner up in the girls dorm Lily lay in her bed with the curtains drawn looking at an old photo album of her and her friends when they were at her 9th birthday party. There was Alexis a.k.a. Lex or Lexi posing at her birthday, Jacob who was more commonly known as Freddie M. for notoriously sounding like Freddie Mercury from Queen, her best guy friend and Alexis's brother Alec who was know at school for doing amazing Steven Taylor impressions doing Steven Taylor impressions, Nick playing the air drums in the background, Ellen who everyone called Elle singing into a hairbrush, Gilda who yelled at people if they didn't call her Gwen, then there was James whom every one simply called Paul because he looked and sounded so much like Paul McCartney playing on a guitar Lily had received from Paul McCartney himself , and last there was Lily playing on her new John Lennon guitar which she had just received from John Lennon himself. There they were together the Dream Team as the eight called themselves.

It was hard for Lily to look back on the good times without starting to cry so to cheer herself up she pulled out her Paul McCartney guitar from under her bed and started playing "Yesterday"

"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so faraway now I know that there here to stay oh I believe in yesterday-"

"Evans what on Earth are you doing? Trying to give us all a head ach?" Missy said with sneer on her face when she pulled back the curtains on Lily's bed.

"Oh go take a flying leap will ya Dracula?"

"How dare you speak to me like that Evans. You filthy mudblood. You have no right to speak to me like that. Do you know what monstrous crime you have just committed?"

"Let me tell you something. I was raised a Christian and I was taught all sins are equal under God's eyes. And no where in the law does it say telling you or anyone for that matter to go take a flying leap is against the law. I'm sorry that you are so stupid and egocentric that you can't see that."

After Lily said the Missy backed off. But not because what Lily said meant anything to her it was because at that moment Lily was glowing brightly and sending off tiny sparks.



For the next couple of days the 4th year Gryffindor girls were avoiding Lily at all cost. But the thing that surprised Lily the most was that the end of the year prank fest thrown by the Marauders was thrown on her. Everyone at school knew that even though they may not get along very well with all of the people in their house they wouldn't pull a prank on them. For them it was an unwritten rule to never prank your own house but that Lily realized no longer applied.

For the rest of the day Lily walked around the school with poka dot skin, a Mohawk, and clothes that changed every five minutes from bad looking and falling apart to worse. What no one at the school was aware of though was the fact that her older cousin owned a prank shop and supplied her with unlimited prank supplies. By time dinner came around the Marauders had been pranked the mugle was so badly they were the laughing stock of the school.

At first it was the old itching powder in their clothes. They tried all the magical ways, taken showers, and changed clothes but they couldn't stop itching. Then all of their undergarments suddenly disappeared when they went to take showers and ended up all over the school. By time they all found a pair of underwear they entire school knew that they wrote the day's of the week in their underwear.

There were a lot more things that happened along the lines of beds ending up in the Great Hall and embarrassing baby photos that only their mothers would have posted around the school.

But the final blow came at dinner for the four boys. It was going smoothely for them until music started playing. When the music started playing the four boys jumped up out of their seats and yanked off their robes reveiling disco suits. Then they started singing and dancing to the Bee Gees's Night Fever.

"Listen to the ground:  
There is movement all around.  
There is something goin' down  
And I can feel it.  
On the waves of the air,  
There is dancin' out there.  
If it's somethin' we can share,  
We can steal it.  
And that sweet city woman,  
She moves through the light,  
Controlling my mind and my soul.  
When you reach out for me  
Yeah, and the feelin' is bright,  
Then I get night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it.  
Here I am,  
Prayin' for this moment to last,  
Livin' on the music so fine,  
Borne on the wind,  
Makin' it mine.  
Night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it.  
In the heat of our love,  
Don't need no help for us to make it.  
Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'.  
I got fire in my mind.  
I got higher in my walkin'.  
And I'm glowin' in the dark;  
I give you warnin'.  
And that sweet city woman,  
She moves through the light,  
Controlling my mind and my soul.  
When you reach out for me  
Yeah, and the feelin' is bright,  
Then I get night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it.  
Here I am,  
Prayin' for this moment to last,  
Livin' on the music so fine,  
Borne on the wind,  
Makin' it mine.  
Night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it."

And if that wasn't bad enough after that song they all grew afros and started singing a Jackson 5 song.

"A buh-buh buh buh-buh   
A buh-buh buh buh-buh   
You went to school to learn, girl   
Things you never, never knew before...   
Like I before E except after C...   
And why 2 plus 2 makes four   
Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...   
Teach you, teach you   
All about love, dear...   
All about love   
Sit yourself down, take a seat   
All you gotta do is reapeat after me.   
CHOURUS

ABC   
Easy as...   
123   
Or simple as...   
Do re mi   
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
ABC   
Easy as...   
123   
Or simple as...   
Do re mi   
ABC, 123, baby, you and me!   
Come on, let me love you just a little bit!   
Come on, let me love you just a little bit!   
I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!   
Come on, come one, come on   
Let me show you what it's all about!   
Reading, writing and arithmetic   
Are the branches of the learning tree   
But without the roots of love every day, girl   
Your education ain't complete   
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you   
Show you, show you   
How to get an A!   
Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!   
Spell "me" "you"   
Add the two!   
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!   
ABC   
Easy as...   
123   
Or simple as...   
Do re mi   
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
ABC   
Easy as...   
123   
Or simple as...   
Do re mi   
ABC, 123, baby, you and me!   
Sit down, girl!   
I think I love you!   
No!   
Get up, girl!   
Show me what you can do!   
Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!   
Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!   
Shake it shake it, baby, huh!   
123, baby, oo ooo!   
ABC, baby, nah nah!   
Do re mi, baby, huh!   
That's how easy love can be.   
ABC   
ABC, it's easy   
Easy as123   
It's like counting up to 3   
Or simple as Do re mi   
Sing a simple melody   
That's how easy love can be!"

The next thing you knew they were singing another song.

"Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine  
Ah babe  
Move it baby  
Automatic Systematic  
Full of color self contained  
Tune that shadow to your vibes  
Captivating Stimulating  
She's such a sexy lady  
Filled with space age design  
She's moving grooving  
Dancing to the music stop now  
Yea  
Rythmetic acrobatic  
She a dynamite attraction  
At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yea  
She knows what she's doing  
She super bad now  
She's here to really blow your mind  
Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine  
Ah babe  
Do it baby  
Dancing, dancing, dancing  
She's a dancing machine  
Ah babe  
Move it baby  
She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine  
Watch her get down, watch her get down  
As she do, do, do her thing  
Right on the scene  
She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine  
Watch her get down, watch her get down  
As she do, do, do her thing  
Right on the scene  
Come on babe  
Come on babe  
Babe  
Babe  
Shake it baby  
Shake it babe  
Babe  
Babe  
Babe  
Dance  
Dance  
Dance  
Dance

I like it  
I like  
I love you  
Shes a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine  
Watch her get down, watch her get down  
As she do, do, do her thing  
Right on the scene  
Shes a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine  
Watch her get down, watch her get down ."

They when they finished everyone in the Great Hall had a head ach.

"Evans you made them do this." Drisila screeched at Lily.

"Yes, well I think we all learned the "High and Mighty Marauders" aren't good at everything especially singing!"

"You probably can't do any better. Go on Evans try to."

Lily smerked mentaly to herself. They had no clue just how good at singing she was.

****

"I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn  
I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer  
I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..."

When Lily finished singing the Great Hall erupted with applause as she walked out after saying to Drisila, "Last summer I was won the Junior division at the All England National Sing Off."

Well hope that was long enough for you. Night Fever is a Bee Gees song, ABC and Dancing Machine are both Jackson 5, and Candle on the water is a Helen Reddy song. And for anyone who wants to know the Marauders can't sing even if their life depended on it and Lily has a beautiful voice like an angel as her friends say.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hi everyone I just got the copyrights to Harry Potter. And guess who I really am. I'm really the Easter Bunny! And one of my best friends just happens to be Santa! And my other good friend is Donald Trump. He just gave me all of his money for my birthday which isn't for a few more weeks! Oh and look pigs are flying. As you can see none of this is possible so I can't possibly own Harry Potter. If you think that I really am the Easter Bunny and I own HP and that I know Santa and Trump and have all of Trumps money, then please check yourself into St. Mungo's! And while you are there say hello to Lily and James Potter who really aren't dead, but in fact world famous trapeze artist. NOT!

Note: when you see in this chapter it means you can imagine how you want it to go basically. Like with the dancing, imagine some really cool extremely difficult dance moves. That mark will appear when I have no idea how to describe it and get all of you out there to understand. Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

Chapter 3

Lily had just stormed off out of the Great Hall after proving to the entire school she could sing. Little did she know she was being followed by a tall girl with long black hair.

"Yo, Evans wait!"

"Who are you?" Lily asked the girl after turning around to see who was following her. "And what do you want?"

"I'm Christina Potter but everyone calls me Chris. I wish to be the first to congratulate you on humiliating my brother. That was brilliant. I was positively gobsmacked! I must say I was chuffed to bits to see my brother humiliated for once."

"Thanks. But a lot of the pranks were old ones."

"So they got pranked. By the way where did you learn to sing like that?"

"My mum taught me but all of my friends back home say that I can dance better."

"Show me."

"Fine"

After Lily showed Chris one of her routines her and her friends came up with one summer she noticed Chris looked gobsmacked.

"Lily where did you learn how to do that? And can you teach me?"

"Dancing has all ways come natural to me and I guess I could teach you some dance moves. Are you trying to become friends with me so I will help you prank your brother and his friends?"

"No, but that would be a good plus. What do you say?"

"I say lets go get my record player and I can start to teach you some dance stuff."

For once on a train ride Lily had some one to talk to. She and Chris were all ready planning their summer.

"You have to come over some and meet all of my friends and go dancing, naturally, and surfing."

"You can surf?"

"Yea. I find when you live by the beach you tend to learn water sports like surfing. Its loads of fun."

"Who taught you how to surf?"

"My mum. She's been surfing at Pipeline over in Hawaii when she lived there. I've been surfing there to but that's another story. My mum grew up all over the world so I have a pretty colorful home life. One minute she could be talking to her sister in Wales and then the next a friend in Italy."

"Um, what exactly is Pipeline?"

"Pipeline is one of the most awesome places to surf, but also one of the most dangerous places. My mum was getting brassed of me last summer when I kept asking to go surfing there. I think she was only like that cause we just got back from one of my dance compactions in Liverpool."

"Well, well Chris I see you still are choosing to hang out with dipsticks like Evans." James Potter said as he slide open the door the train compartment that Lily and Chris were in.

"James I'm getting brassed of you for acting like a big sprog. You're acting like a big girl's blouse all because someone pranked you good. And your trying to act all macho to cover it up but its just like a dipstick sprog. So go do what you do best and go cry to mum like the sprog you are. Now go on and pitch a temper tantrum LITTLE BRO!" Chris yelled who was obviously very fed up of her brother.

"Potter I highly suggest you shut your flapping clanghole because God only knows what hideous sound could come out next after you horrible singing debut! And Chris and I would be chuffed to bits if you would leave pronto, yea big dipstick!" Lily said.

_Sorry God. _Lily thought to herself.

"How dare you speak to me like that again! _What is so funny?"_ James said.

For the brief moment after Lily had yelled at him James had been speechless and Lily had taken the opertunuty to hex him. By time he had started speaking the hex had already taken effect. James was no longer talking in his normal voice. Instead a high pitched shrilly voice replaced his own. The funniest part about it was he sounded normal to himself.

Since the girls were too busy rolling around on the floor laughing James went to find his friends to see if they could tell him what was wrong. Walking down the hallway when James was looking for his friends he was confronted with fits of laughter when ever he said hi. When he finally found his friends he spent 30 minutes trying to get an answer from them because they spent so long on the floor laughing at him.

"Honestly James you sound like a very girly chipmunk. Get over it mate the thing should wear off, I mean why would someone want to humiliate you again." Sirius said.

"Yea your right. Come on lets go mate we're here. My mum might be able to fix this."

When they got off the train Lily dragged Chris over to meet her parents. Only her mum was the only one who showed up. But with her were some of Lily's friend; Alec and Alexis.

"Blimey I haven't heard from you in yonks Lils! So great to finally see you again." Alexis said.

"Lily love, great to see you again," Alec said as he swung Lily around, "I've missed you so."

"Alec what are you going to do for you 17th birthday. It is this summer and either you plan it or Lex and I will take your pick."

"I'll do it!" Alec said in a hurry.

"Mum, Alexis, and the M.C.P. Alec this is my friend Christina, but everyone calls her Chris."

"Pleased to meet you Chris." Grace Evans said.

"Chuffed to bits to meet you." Alec and Lex said at the same time.

"Look Lily we need to go. I'm dropping you and the mental siblings off at Nick's house since I have a surf competition I have to go to and judge."

"Okay what ever. Bye Chris."

"Bye Lils you have to come over some time this summer."

"Christina who was that girl you were talking to over there." Isabelle Potter asked her daughter when she came back from talking to Lily.

"Oh a friend a very good friend."

Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you for waiting so long.

Siriuslyfun19212: ya got your wish chapter 3.

lilian-goddess: thank you for think that. I'll try to update faster.

mandyzcool: thank you for reviewing great to know you like my writing

The all mighty and powerfulM: thanks for reviewing again.

Katkit: happy you liked the last chapter

Cherry Chalk: I'll update asap

Quacjen: thanks for reading this

Well I have another fan fiction to update. Lata

§- Earthwindfirechic


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Just to let you know Lily's family is very well off. Very upper class and they know a lot of people like the Minster and other important people. Oh yea by the way in the last chapter I said Alec was an M.C.P. which stands for male chauvinistic pig. I got that from another fanfic I'm reading but I can't remember which one. And for something to read while I take my own sweet time updating I highly suggest the boy who loved lily. I would also like to take the time to make an apology for not updating sooner. My summer has been hectic. My parents have been adding on to our house so we've had construction going on and I have had youth things I have been going to. Then I'm also writing a book and have been working on that. Then I have another fanfic in the works so watch out for my upcoming fic The Chronicles of Lily.

Chapter 4

Summer start off for a "Killer Queen"

"She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laserbeam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try ?"

-Queen

Last chapter

"Who was that?" Isabelle Potter asked

"A friend. A very good friend."

The long ride to the coast went along uneventful for Lily, Mrs. Evans, Alec, and Alexis. When they finally got to Nick's house Lily's mother was only speaking in rapid Italian. She had received a call telling her that the surf contest was cancelled due to weather.

"Lils!" Nick Ambrose shouted when he saw his old friend Lily walk through his front door.

"Hey Nick."

"Say you haven't been blowing things up and your mother is ditching you over here now?"

"No I haven't. Now if I remember correctly you have a very nice stereo system."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"That stereo system is now in a sound proof room that is perfect for dancing in, Miss Killer Queen."

"Nick no, don't you dare start with the killer queen title you guys gave me."

"No way. That can't be can it? It is, it's LILYKINS!"

"Freddie! No way what are you doing here?"

"Hey what about us?" Paul said as he slid down the stair rail.

"Yea what about us? Don't we get a hello too?" Gwen and Elle said as they came downstairs.

"NO! You munchkins can't be here! NO! No, the Dream Team can't all be here." Mrs. Evans said in false agony.

"Hey mates do you chaps remember when we gave Lily the nickname "killer queen?" Paul asked his friends.

"How could we forget that o so funny day."

Flashback

A group of 8, 9 year olds that went by the name of the dream team were walking to the nearest ice cream parlor with a 12 year old Petunia, Lily's older sister. All that day Petunia had been picking on Lily not thinking that her little sister might loose her infamous temper. The thing that no one knew was at that moment Lily thought that she was going to burst and basically bite her older sister's head off any minute now.

"Come one carrot top, tell me, what did you do to bribe mum in to making me take you and your good for nothing friends out for ice cream, what?"

"PETUNIA SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, OH YEA AND SHUT UP! YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND STOP WITH THE NAME CALLING! FIVE YEAR OLDS CALL EACH OTHER NAMES SO I GUESS THAT MAKES YOU A FIVE YEAR OLD THEN. AND MY HAIR IS NOT I REPEAT NOT CARROT ORANGE IT IS ABURNAD NOT ORANGE! ARE YOU COLOR BLIND OR SOMETHING? CAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE AND SOON. AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING BAD COME OUT OF YOU MOUTH ABOUT ANY OF MY FRIENDS, OR ME THEN I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD WHEN YOU FINALY COME OUT OF ACOMA YOU WILL BE OLD ENOUGH TO BE CONSIDERED OLDER THAN PREHISTORIC. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

Petunia was so scared of her sister's out burst that all she could manage was a nod. But what she didn't realize was that she had wet herself. The scary thing about Lily right after she yelled all this was she started skipping off towards the ice cream parlor humming "Killer Queen" by Queen as if nothing had happened.

"She defiantly needs anger management."

"Yeah she's turning into a killer queen."

End Flashback

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life." Alec said.

"Why? Do you enjoy seeing Lily mad?" Gwen asked.

"No, Petunia was actually so scared that she wet her self."

"I forgot about that." Gwen replied.

"Is it just me or are we forgetting to do something." Lily demanded of her friends.

At the same time all eight friends ran down into the sound proof basement that had been turned into a dance studio for the eight friends, where they spent the rest of the evening.

The next morning Lily awoke to an owl perched on her dresser.

"I wonder who that's from." Lily said to herself as she opened the letter.

Dear Lily,

I know this is a little short notice and every thing but I begged my parents last night to let you come over some time to day or tomorrow and stay the night.. If you can come bring your records, um…swim suite, anything you want really, oh and prank stuff. If you can come then my parents want to meet your parent. That translates to they want them to come over for dinner. Um right back a.s.a.p.

Latter,

Chris

P.s. my address is 569 Enchantment lane. I already told you what part of the country I live in. And dress nice, not casual nice but dress nice. 8 o'clock sharp.

After reading the letter Lily ran down stairs to ask her parents if she could go.

"Well I suppose so. Grace what do you think?" Eric Evans asked his wife.

"I don't have a problem with it. And Petunia is staying with a friend to night so why not. Lily go pack your things."

"Yes, thank you thank you, thank you!"

__

Chris

I can come. See you at eight.

Lily

"Yes! Yes! Yes! LILY"S COMING!" Christina Potter yelled from her house in the country.

"NO! How could you invite that annoying red head? How? She is a total jerk. Mum please tell me that this is a joke. Please?"

"James this isn't a joke." Isabelle Potter said to her son. "Look you need to go change into some dress robes seeing as how her parents are staying for diner. And I highly sugeste that you do it NOW!"

"Yes mum." James said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Half an hour latter the Evans family arrived at the Potter's country home.

Special thanks to _Holly-Evans _for the update reminder I have been so busy.


	5. Author's note

AN.

Hi everyone, first I would like to say have mercy and please don't kill me for not updating. I have decided to revise Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Yup, so sometime tomorrow be on the look out for a revised chapter or two. Wait. It's one am. Wow. Ok well later to day then. And keep your eyes open for a new fanfic I'm writing called Forsaken but not Forgotten. I'm gonna keep the details about that one under raps for now thought. Thank you so much for your support no matter how lazy I am. You guys rock!

Peace out.

Beatlesffanatic4ever

Oh yeah

Beetles92 you suck. I wanna meet Ringo!

mrsjesspotter no offense taken, my story is getting revamped for reasons like that.

All other reviewers you guys rock! I'm just to lazy to do shout outs to every one!


End file.
